


Stripped

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're inhuman, no denying that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

When Roland was at university - in the days when there was actually a point to studying - he had always been fond of reading about dystopian futures. It was almost a relief to imagine these terrible worlds, feel lucky for living in a comparitively stable time.

For fairly obvious reasons, he'd stopped reading those novels. What nearly amused him was how in certain ways they'd got the future right - human technology going wrong, alien viruses, artificial intelligence becoming outright sentient...

It was eerie watching the Embryon, enough to stir him despite the alcoholic haze. Argilla put him at ease a little with her scar, even if it looked painted, programmed on, but the rest? Cielo's braids were too even, Serph's armour arranged so perfectly it seemed glued on - and then there was Gale.

Gale. Fucking green-haired, ice-cold prick. And if he'd only been that it would be easy; where the others seemed constantly adaptable and flowing, almost like amnesiacs regaining their lives, Gale still moved, talked and generally acted like a robot. And he was _perfect_. His skin was flawless, his face frighteningly symmetrical - almost as if someone had taken a normal person and then just tweaked them, carved and chipped until nothing human was left.

And as if that wasn't enough, as if it wasn't strange enough living with computer programs that had popped into existence, Gale haunted him. There had been whispers ever since one of the Lokapala had been flicking through their scrapbook of the last few newspapers and uncovered an article about about the tragic massacre in which various researchers including a pretty young nurse had been killed - a nurse who was the image of Argilla. That had spooked everyone though no one had mentioned it to the Embryon just in case; but what bothered Roland was that Gale, ever white as a sheet, calm and soft spoken, had described this 'Lupa' character from the Junkyard and Lupa was just too familiar in description. The hair colour wasn't right, but given Argilla and the nurse...

He didn't want to think of Greg again; think of Greg dying for his men _again_.

Talking about Lupa seemed to be one of the few activities to spark emotion in Gale, those cool green eyes gaining a depth Roland had not thought them capable of, though that could easily have been no more than illusion. Sometimes Roland thought it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, but when they were stood in the relative dark of the Lokapala's strategy room discussing one plan or another, Gale seemed more... alive. It was just a trick, Roland knew that - the lights of the screens barely touched Gale, the shadows making his face look almost expressive. Just a trick, but it had a certain resonance anyway. Besides, Roland didn't much like the way Gale looked in full light; his perfection ought to be beautiful but light seemed to make his face remember his inhumanity, showed skin so flawless the pores looked no more real than a result of unimaginative texture mapping.

.

Adil had gone to bed early for once - like most of his men, full solar noise meant headaches and discomfort, itching under the skin that would not ease. Trying to sleep was pointless to Roland, so he'd busied himself reading up on Lokapala intelligence in hope of finding something he could give to the Embryon. They had all been uneasy, Serph looking restless as he took Cielo and Argilla with him. Indra tingled beneath Roland's skin, itching to be let out, to wreak havoc, burning in the solar noise but unable to do anything about it. Gale, like him, had been left behind with little to do other than read through pages and pages of age-browned computer manuals, seeming fascinated by the technology that allowed him to exist.

There hadn't been any warning; just a violent shove, the laptop flying across the table and almost falling off the opposite edge, uneven legs pressed up against his own from behind and hot breath against his ear. "Gale?"

No answer, just a growl. A human growl, but a growl nonetheless.

"Vayu, what the fuck are you doing?" Roland found his hand hovering over his arm, figured if Gale was going to take a bite out of him it ought to be from a form where he could heal, looked over his shoulder.

Gold eyes seemed to almost glow in the near dark, Gale's face still despite the nature of Berserk form and the flickering light from the laptop screen. No answer, so Roland asked again. "What are you doing?"

Gale's thighs spread slightly, framing Roland's hips a little more and making the hardness pressing through the Embryon's armour evident.

Oh. Fuck.

Gale said nothing, seemed content just rubbing slowly against Roland's ass for the time being, as if he didn't quite know what he was doing and -

God, oh god, he probably _didn't_ know, and as much as that idea ought to scare him shitless he couldn't help finding the idea hot because it made so many odd quirks of the Embryon as a whole make sense; maybe they had never had sex, never touched themselves or -

Even though Gale had been the one to pin him in place, Roland felt guilty as he worked an arm free so he could reach back and cup the green-haired Embryon's erection through his clothes, felt more than heard the follow-up rumble of approval, then stillness.

His headache had eased, and full solar noise had passed.

Gale's eyes, back to their usual green, looked puzzled and it was all too obvious that if Roland hadn't taken that moment to press his lips to Gale's then some very, very awkward words would have been had.

It wasn't a good kiss, not even a half-decent kiss, but it did the job while Roland let his hand do the talking. He had seen Gale become something other than robotic without battle or mention of Lupa, and he wanted to see that again, even if it made him wrong, even if it made him a pervert. He was damned either way.

Inhuman or not, Gale couldn't entirely fight the reaction to having his erection handled and he seemed to give in, probably for curiosity's sake as much as anything else. "It'd be easier if you took your pants off," Roland pointed out, trying to ignore the press of his own cock against the table through a too-thin layer of combats, and Gale seemed to accept the instructions, clinking armour and shifting fabric sounding loud in Roland's ear before his half-gloved hand was guided to Gale's bared erection. Kind of a relief that it felt normal, skin soft over hard flesh, hot, wet where it ought to be and not scarily huge. Just another man's cock in his hand.

Gale's movements might be steady but his breath gave him away and there was a definite sense of pride to be had in damaging Gale's self-control. His own resilience wasn't holding out much, his erection aching more every time Gale nudged him against the table, and it had been a couple of weeks since he last jerked off but at least he was making an effort.

Said effort proved useless when Gale slid a hand down the front of Roland's trousers, gripping, mimicking, and sweet fuck, he was a fast learner.

"What is this?" Gale asked, and Roland was nearly gone at that, the sound of that voice - analytical, calm, slightly puzzled and only disturbed by the faintest of gasps. So, so fucking wrong to do this - it didn't matter that Gale was fully grown, that he'd started it, because Roland should have stopped everything. Gale didn't _know_ what this was, and that was so messed up Roland couldn't help finding it hot.

"It's - it's kinda - it's almost sex," Roland replied lamely, his own hand faltering on Gale's erection because he was getting too close to concentrate, every breath of Gale's against his ear, every stroke of his cock and nudge against the table making him ache to a point where it was unbearable.

"I would like to have sex with you next time," Gale stated, and that was it, Roland bit down on his tongue and came into the Embryon's hand, soaking his trousers, clamping his hand tight around Gale's cock and bringing the strategist roughly with him into orgasm.

If there was _anything_ hotter than Gale's surprised cry as he came, Roland felt he'd probably combust on hearing it.

His trousers were ruined until the next wash, though.

.

Roland wasn't entirely certain when he'd fallen asleep but there was something very disconcerting about waking up stripped naked and wrapped in a blanket on one's sofa with no memory of how you got there and only the A.I. sat in a chair next to you offering any hint as to what had happened after you passed out.

Gale he would have expected, but not Argilla. "What -"

"It's my turn to rest," Argilla explained. "Gale had something to show the others that would be of no use to me. How are you?"

"Alright," Roland replied, adjusting his blanket needlessly just to reassure himself he wasn't going to reveal anything he shouldn't. After all, if Gale hadn't known anything, then she -

Roland let that thought die, rolled over and made sure he avoided looking at Argilla as he lied, "Tired though. Going back to sleep."

Roland stared blankly at the sofa, trying not to close his eyes in case his imagination started roaming wild, determined to avoid catching Argilla's eye in case it encouraged any thoughts about her lack of education in certain areas.

Adil was right in so far as there being something very wrong about the Embryon, but Roland was torn between his conscience and something with a lower focus in his body as to whether that was a good thing.

.

The End


End file.
